Sonic X: It Starts All Over Again (DISCONTINUED)
by Starlight-Rebel
Summary: Its been a year since Chris left Sonic's world. When all of a sudden, Choas Control occurred again. Are they back on Earth? Are things still the same? What if eggman is there, too? Read to find out! DISCONTINUED!
1. Choas Control

Sonic X: It Starts All Over Again

Hey everyone! So as I said in the summary, Sonic and his friends are back in Chris's world. So, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X.

Chapter 1: Chaos Control

It's been a year a since Chris came to Sonic's world. But to sonic and his friends, it's only been a month. Eggman is about to use the chaos emeralds for his ultimate weapon to defeat Sonic once and for all. "Hahahahahahaha! No one can stop me now!", said Eggman. Just then sonic burst threw the door. "You sure about that.", said Sonic. Robots came in and were shooting everywhere. Just then one of the robots hit the machine that had the chaos emeralds. " Not again!", yelled Eggman. Then everything went black. Sonic, Eggman, Eggman's robots, and his friends were now in chaos control.

Sorry if it was short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. See ya next week!~StarWK


	2. Back on Earth

Chapter 2: Back On Earth

When Sonic woke up he was in an alley. "Oh great", thought Sonic. Its was night time. The sky was just like Sonic's. Just then Sonic heard someone call his name not far away. "Amy!", thought Sonic. Sonic ran over there and saw Amy on the sidewalk. "Sonic!", yelled Amy. Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic frowned. "Sonic don't you know where we are.", said Amy excitedly."I know. We're back at Chris's world.",said Sonic smiling.

" Well then. Let's go and see him."

"Yeah, but we have to find the others first."

"Chris can help us."

"Alright."

"Then let's go."

"Hold on!"

Just like that, Sonic and Amy ran to Chris's mansion. When they got there, Amy knocked on the door.

Inside the Chris's mansion

Inside Chris's Mansion

Ella was cooking dinner when she heard a knock. She went over there and opened the door. "Hello what can I -?", said Ella. "Hi Ella!",said Sonic and Amy. When Ella saw them she fainted.

Back Outside

" Huh?"said Amy confused. Just then came down to see what was going on. That's when he saw them. When he saw them he just stared. Finally he came to his senses and ran to them. "I can't believe it's you my friends! Master Chris will be so happy. And so will his parents and Professor Thorndyke. I will be right back", said happily. " Just a moment .", said Sonic. "What is it?", said Tanaka confused. "Forgetting something.", said Amy pointing at Ella. "Oh right.", said Tanaka embarrassed. Sonic and lifted Ella and put her on a couch in the living room. " I'll get Master Chris.", said . He went up the stairs. Sonic and Amy were happy to see Chris again.

Inside Chris's Room

Chris was working on a project he and Helen were working on together, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in.", said Chris. " Master Chris someone is here to see you.", said happily. "Okay, thanks.", said Chris. "I wonder what he's so happy about.", thought Chris. Chris went out of his room and went downstairs.

In The Living Room

Chris went down and into the living room. That's when he saw them. "Hi ya buddy.", said Sonic. Chris couldn't believe it. His best friend was there. " _SONIC_ "


	3. Great to have you back

Chapter 3: Great to have you back

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I guess vacation was longer than I thought. So I updated chapter 2 and 3. Okay so I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X. =(

"SONIC". Chris couldn't believe it. " I see you got back home safely bud.", said Sonic. "Is it really you?", asked Chris. "Yep its us, Chris.", said Sonic. "But how? I thought you couldn't come back." Amy then walked in from the Kitchen. "Hey Chris!", said Amy. " Amy you're here too?!"said Chris. "Yep, we're all here. Well, scattered around the place.", said Amy. "Okay, as I was saying how did you guys get here?", asked Chris "Well, eggman got all seven chaos emeralds again.", Amy started. "And Sonic went to fight him." "That's when it happened.", said Sonic. "One of robots shot at the chaos emeralds. And chaos control happened. Next thing we knew. We were back on earth." "Wow", said Chris. " Can you guys wait here for a second? I'll be right back." Sonic and Amy nodded. Chris ran back to his room. A few minutes later, he was back. "So, what was that for Chris.", asked Amy. "I called everyone to come here.", answered Chris. "Really, that's great.", said Amy. Chris smiled while they talked some more.

Where Cream and Cheese are

Cream and Cheese woke up in a room. The door opened. " I'm glad your alright guys.", said the stranger. She had her long blonde hair in a pony tail. A short orange shirt and blue pants. She was on a wheel chair. She also had a sweet calming voice. "W...who are you?", said Cream. " You don't remember me Cream." Cream and Cheese nodded no. "Its me Helen." That's when they remembered her. "Helen!?", said Cream as both Cream and Cheese ran over and hugged her. " I'm so scared.", said Cream crying. "Chao Chao.", Cheese cried. " How did you find us", asked Cream. "Well, me and my parents were having dinner. When all of a sudden a bright light came from outside the house. We...", said Helen as she got interrupted. " We went outside to investigate. And that's when we saw you two. So we brought you two inside and waited for you to wake up.", said the man. "Hi. I'm Helen's dad. He had brown hair. He was wearing a green shirt and long blue jeans. "Hi dad!",said Helen. " Helen, your friend Chris called and told me to tell you to come over right away." "Okay, dad. Thanks! Come on Cream and Cheese!" Helen, Cream and Cheese walk out the house and over to the car. "So, guys what's been going on."


	4. What If

Chapter 4: What if...

Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry if I took so long. I was busy with school and religion, plus my brother still has the laptop hostage. So I'm doing it on my tablet, which I rarely do. Okay so on with the story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X or anyone in it.

Chris's mansion

"And that's what happened before you guys came back." Chris, Sonic and Amy were telling each other what's been happening since Chris left Sonic's world. "Ring, Ring,Ring."

"Oh, that must be them!", said Chris. He went over and opened the door. "Hi Chris!","Hello Chris!", and " Hello honey!", they all said. "Hi guys!",said Chris. They were all there. Nelson Thorndyke, Lindsey Thorndyke, Chuck Thorndike, Danny, Frances, Sam, and Helen. " So, Chris why did you call us?", asked Frances. "For this!", said Chris excitedly.

" Sonic, Amy?!", they yelled confused and happy. "Hi, guys.", said Amy. "How's it been?" They all just stared. But then they all started asking questions all at once. "Whoa, Whoa. One at a time.", said Sonic. "How did you get here?",asked Chuck."Chaos Control occurred again.", answered Amy. " Well,it's great to have you back. Oh and I brought a surprise, too."said Helen. Everyone was confused by what she meant, but once she moved aside they were all happy even more. "Cream,Cheese!", yelled Amy happily as she ran to them. " Amy, Sonic!.",said Cream as she and Cheese did the same. "We missed you so much.", said Cream. "Choa, Choa", agreed Cheese. " We missed you, too",said Amy. "Yeah we did. I was basically worried.", said Sonic as Amy, Cream, and Cheese broke to the hug. " It's great to have you all back!", said Chuck. " So how did you guys came back? I thought you couldn't.", said Nelson. "You wanna tell them Chris?", asked Sonic. Chris nodded. " They had a battle with eggman again. Then chaos control occurred. That's how they all got here.", said Chris. "Oh..., Ok", said Frances as everyone laughed. " What's so funny?", asked Frances. " Come on Sonic and Amy. You must be hungry after all excitement.", said Lindsey. " For the matter of fact, I am.", said Sonic. As everyone was talking, no one even noticed Ella wasn't there. " Hey, wait a minute. Where's Ella?", asked Danny. " Danny is right where is she?",asked Nelson concerned. " Well..., she kinda... fainted when she saw us.",stammered Soinic. "What!?", yelled Chuck. " Ha-ha. Uh, yeah she did. But no need to worry. She's in the living room right now. Ella might wake up any second.", said Chris. " I hope your right, Chris.", said Chuck. They were all so concentrated in the conservation, they didn't even knew Ella woke up. "Huh, what is going on?", she asked while everyone turned around stunned. " Oh, nothing. Just a celebration. ", said Chris. " A celebration? For what?", asked Ella confused. Everyone looked at each other and stepped aside. When Ella saw them (again), says fainted for the second time.

" And there she goes again.", said Sonic. " I hope she wakes up quickly and remembers this time." "Yep", agreed Amy. " So, if your here does that means everyone else is?", asked Danny. "Yep, even eggman.", answered Sonic. " I hope it isn't bad as last time. I mean he does knows he's from this world, doesn't he?", asked Frances with concern in her eyes. "He does. That's why he wanted to take over this world more when he was here last time.", said Amy. While everyone was talking, they didn't know someone was spying on them. " So, they think I'm going to try and take over the world again. Well that's exactly what I'm gonna do.", said the spy. But when he stepped into the light. It was none other than himself. "Wait until I take over the world. They'll be begging for mercy. Ahahahahaahaha!"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Hey everybody! First off, I'm sorry for the delay. I was really busy that I didn't even have time to write a paragraph! Second, I'm also making the story in POVs.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or any of the characters.

Chris's POV

It great to have them back. Amy, Sonic, Cream and Cheese were both doing the same as usual. Amy was with Ella in the kitchen talking about what's been going on while they cook. Ella woke up a few hours ago. Before she could faint again, Amy went up to her, calmed her down and told her what happened. She later brought Ella into the kitchen. Sonic, as usual, was sleeping on our roof. Cream and Cheese were watching their favorite show. Me? I was with Helen, Danny, and Frances. We were all at the coffee shop. "It sure great to have them back. Isn't it?", said Helen. "It sure is.", answered Danny. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear anything my friends said. _Since they're back, what'll happen now? Did Cosmo's seed bloom? If it did what happened? Will we accouter new enemies like the materex? Are eggman's plans going to be worst than last time? How will we find the others? And who was that mysterious person who saved me from eggman's machine that brought me home a long time ago?_ I was so deep into them that I didn't notice my friends were looking at me like crazy. " Chris, are you alright?",asked Helen as she put her hand on mine. I think I felt my cheeks go red. "Yeah, you were like staring out to space. We all got worried.", said Danny. " And scared!",added Frances. "And scared." "Yeah, I'm fine.", I answered. " What's on your mind, Chris? Is something wrong?", Helen asked. "Oh, its really nothing. Just asking myself somethings about what happened on Sonic's world." "Alright, just...try not to scare us again. There's nothing to worry about.", said Helen as she removed her hand from mine. "Come on guys. Let's go.",said Frances. I knew Helen was right. So I let my worries down...for now.

Eggman's POV

Where could those blasted emeralds be?! I needed them for my next plan. That's when bocoe, decoe, an bokkun barges in. "Doctor, doctor!", they all cried. " What is it? Don't you see I'm in the middle of something!",I said annoyed. "We found a choas emerald!", said Bokkun. " Whaaat?!",I yelled surprised. "How and where did you find it?",I asked still surprised. " We were around the edge of the island, when we saw something glittering in the water about ten feet away. We all went to check what it was when ee saw the emerald. We raced here to tell you.",explained Decoe while he held up a green emerald. "Of course I'm the who saw the emerald glittering in the water.", he added as he handed it to me. " What, no I'm the one who saw it! I saw it while I was in the air. ",said Bokkun. " No I did!", yelled Bocoe. "No I did!", yelled Decoe. It turned into an argument. " Enough! You all did well. Now time to upload it to my machine. ",I said excitedly. " Say hello to Superpower 1.0."(Hey I'm bad at naming his robots. So don't say anything.) I pushed a button as it flew towards the city.

Chris's POV

We were walking back when we saw something in the sky. "Hey! What is that thing?", yelled Frances. "I don't know but I think we should hurry and tell the others. Fast!", I said. "Chris is right. Come on, let's go.", said as we hurried back to my place.

Sonic's POV

I was sleeping when Amy woke me up. "Sonic! You have come inside. Chris said that they might've seen one of eggman's robots.", she yelled. "What!?", I yelled as I raced inside. " Finally, your here.", said Chris. "Hey, I was taking my beauty sleep." "This just came on the news. Its proof now that what we saw was eggman's robot.", said Frances. "Well then, let's go kick some robot butt!", I said as I raced to where eggman's robot is.

Unknown's POV

I woke up to see someone taking care of me. "You are finally awake now. Here take something to eat if you would like.", said the stranger. He was kind, I guess, that I took one. " Its great to have you back here. Its been a long time.", he continued. I looked at him blankly. "You don't remember me do you? Well then lets get you caught up. We met at a baseball stadium and you were looking for an emerald. A choas emerald, when that eggman guy came and challenged you and your friends a game." "Albert?", I said. "Have I really changed that much. Yes, its me Tails.", Albert said. "What happened? Where are we? And how did I get here?" "I don't know how you got here but we're in the Diamond Stadium. Yes, its still here. Amazing right. I was just about to leave when this bright flash of light came just up there.", he said as he pointed to the seats. "I went up there to see what happened. That's when I saw you Tails. So, I took care of you till you woke up. And that takes care of everything." "Well, its great to see you again, too Albert.", I said joyfully. But then that feeling vanished. "Are you okay, Tails? Is something wrong?", Albert asked with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just need to think things over. We were in a fight with eggman when...CHAOS CONTROL HAPPENED! That's how we got here. Hey Albert, is my plane here?", I answered. " Yeah, it came with you. But why?",he asked. "I'm going to see if I could find the others. Do you want to come with me?" "I would love too. Oh and Tails? Sonic, Amy, Cream and her little friend are at the Thorndik's." "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner! Come on, let's go!", I yelled excitedly. We where about jump into my plane when we heard the news. "Eggman", I muttered." Albert I'm going to drop you off at your house. I'll pick you up later. Once we're done with eggman. I don't want you harmed." "Alright, Tails. Be careful though.", Albert said. I nodded. We jumped into my plane and flew off.


	6. Authors Note

**_Me: Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating this for a really long time. I'll try to make more chapters, but I might hand to story over to someone who wants to do it. If anyone wants the story, please tell me. I'll try to update this, too. Until then, later guys._**


	7. On Hold

_**Me: Hey, guys! So I did a poll and everyone said that I should continue the story. And I will. But, since I'm going to do two stories at once, I will be putting this story on hold. It will be continued, but not for a while. I may or may not upload some chapters while I'm working on the other two stories. But, it depends on how much time I have. Sorry, guys, but it's for the best. Meanwhile, have a great day! Bye!**_


	8. Rewrite

_**Me:(Appears above a holoprojector) Hey, everybody! I'm here to tell ya that I'm going to rewrite this story. I feel like I could write it better. And longer. And a bit more interesting. Anywho, I'll try my best to upload as fast as I can. Right now, I want to finish my Star Wars Rebels fanfic. Then, I'll rewrite the chapters and upload them. I hope you're not upset, but I want to do this. Gotta go, everyone. I'll see ya soon!**_

 _ **(recording ends)**_


End file.
